The spine is formed of superposed vertebrae, normally aligned along a vertebral axis, from the lumbar vertebrae to the cervical vertebrae, each having a posterior wall from which projects a spinous process and two lateral edges from the walls of which there project ribs and/or transverse processes. If the spine of a person has abnormal curvature, the vertebrae are typically inclined relative to one another and relative to said vertebral axis. The lateral edges of the vertebrae on one side are therefore closer together and form a concave shape while the lateral edges on the other side are farther apart and form a convex shape.
In order to straighten the vertebral column as a remedy for this situation, the lateral edges of the vertebrae on the concave side can be moved away from one another and supported at distances from one another substantially equivalent to the distances between the lateral edges on the other side. Devices known in the art to hold the vertebrae relative to one another include screws that are inserted into the vertebrae or hooks that are inserted along the internal wall of the spinal canal and rods adapted to connect the screws or hooks.
When using a hook and rod system, pairs of hooks are generally inserted into each vertebra, one on each side, near the pedicle. The hooks typically have heads that project from the posterior wall of the vertebra, one on each side of the spinous process. The heads can be tulip-shaped and adapted to receive a rod that is immobilized by a nut screwed onto the head and contacting the rod. The heads of the hooks situated on either side of the spinous process can then be connected together and fixed in position by two rods approximately parallel to one another and to the axis of the spine.
However, using such hooks can be difficult because their use increases the risk that the physician (or other operative) might contact and potentially damage the spinal cord that extends along the center of the spinal canal (which can result in paralysis of the patient).
Using a screw and rod system reduces this risk, but has other drawbacks. The screws typically have tulip-shaped heads and are inserted in pairs into the pedicles on each side of the spinous process on the posterior wall of the vertebrae. The screws therefore constitute fixing points on the vertebrae for holding the vertebrae in a fixed position relative to one another. However, the screws are inserted into the pedicles of the vertebrae, which in some cases are small or have deteriorated and can be damaged or do not provide sufficient purchase to permanently hold the screw.